


Something New

by incendiarywit (p_diyos)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/incendiarywit
Summary: “I think I did something really stupid.”Noya immediately stopped in his tracks, causing about three or so of his teammates behind him to bump into him and stumble as well. He said his apologies as quickly as possible, before holding the phone back to his ear.“I’m afraid. That’s usually my line.”Asahi has short hair, and Noya deals with the aftermath.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boniebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boniebelle/gifts).



> Inspired by [Boniebelle's](https://boniebelle.tumblr.com) [short-haired Asahi](https://twitter.com/kuritin3/status/875729341832773633) that pretty much decimated me. Set seven years or so in the future.

“I think I did something really stupid.”

Noya immediately stopped in his tracks, causing about three or so of his teammates behind him to bump into him and stumble trying to avoid him. He said his apologies as quickly as possible, before holding the phone back to his ear. 

“I’m afraid. That’s usually my line.”

“It’s not that bad!” Asahi amended quickly, his normally low voice pitched slightly higher over the receiver. “Or…maybe it is. I don’t know.”

“Hold on,” Noya said quickly, before saying goodbye to his teammates. He was met with loud sighs of disappointment, equally hurried goodbyes, and waggling eyebrows. Mostly waggling eyebrows. Jerks.

“Your girl lookin’ for you, Noya?” Yusuke, one of their wing spikers, asked with a one-sided smirk. 

“Yeah, there’s this thing at home.” Noya stuffed the towel around his neck into his bag. “I’ll take a raincheck, see you guys!”

He jogged ahead until he was out of the arena and out of earshot, the grass soft and squishy under his feet. He put the phone back to his ear. “Still there?”

“Yeah,” Asahi said. “You didn’t have to cancel.”

“It’s fine, I'll see 'em on Monday. How about telling me what this is about first?” Noya suggested as gently as he could, sidestepping the ‘Get off the grass!’ sign and taking the small, paved path. “Is it work? Something happen with that project you were working on?”

“No, work went - ah, well.” He could practically hear Asahi’s shoulder deflating, like a popped balloon.  “That’s something else entirely. I’ll tell you about it when you get home. It’s…maybe a little less minor than that?”

“But something major?” Noya guessed, because Asahi wouldn’t call him if it wasn’t. A text would have sufficed. 

“…Kinda?”

Noya sighed. “I’m going to need specifics here, babe.”

“It’s my hair.” Asahi said finally. “I wanted to get it trimmed today, and the guy who usually does my hair was on vacation so someone new did it.”

“Did they mess up? You can be honest. They can’t hear you, unless you’re still there at the salon.”

“Well, yes.” Noya could already see the pinched expression that accompanied those words. “I mean there was a mistake, but they had to fix it and now it’s just…weird.”

“Considering I’m your boyfriend, it can’t be that bad. I had orange bangs with razor stripes, remember?”

“I liked that hair.” Asahi said almost defensively.

“I know, you were the only one.” Noya followed the pre-rush hour crowd into the subway, digging for his wallet in his bag to get ready. “Is it worse than the orange bangs?”

“Well - definitely not." 

“Undercut?” 

“No? God no.”

“You’re not bald, are you?" 

“No!” 

“Then you’re fine.” Noya tapped his wallet on the barrier, resulting in a tiny tune of approval. “Listen, I’m getting on a train right now. Be home in twenty, twenty five?”

He heard a long, tired sigh from the other line. “Okay.” Asahi said. “It’s…I’m probably just being dramatic about it.”

“Maybe, but if it’s different from your old hair, then you have a right to be. You’ve had that since we were in high school.”

“It feels very, very different to me.”

“Then freaking out about it is okay, but it’s probably not as bad as you think. You’ll get used to it.” Noya got on the proper platform, walking to the end. “Will you be okay, you think?”

“I’ll be fine.” Asahi said, though his voice still carried that hint of hesitance. “I’m nearly home. I feel like everyone’s staring.”

“Everyone’s not staring.” Noya countered easily, turning left and going down the stairs. “Though if they are, I think I’m going to need a picture to see why.”

“No, no pictures. I can’t even look at myself in the mirror without getting…disoriented.”

Noya cradled his phone against his shoulder as he zipped his bag closed. “Well, I like you with whatever’s on or not on your head, so that’s one less thing to worry about.”

Finally, he heard the unmistakable sound of Asahi’s quiet laugh through the phone, no matter how unsure it still sounded. “I guess.” He said. “Sorry for…this. I’ll cook dinner?" 

“Don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Noya said easily. “And yes, thank you. Need me to get anything at the store?”

“No, I think…I think we have everything. Katsu curry okay?”

The tunnel glowed yellow, and the loud honk echoed through the station. “Curry’s great. Be there in awhile.”

*

"Let's see it!" Noya called as soon as he opened the door, quickly toeing off his shoes and sweeping them to the side, right next to Asahi's boots. He’d get to that later. “Asahi, where are you?”

There's a loud clatter of metal in the kitchen, like the sound of pans bumping against each other, followed by a curse. 

"I changed my mind." Asahi called, sounding even more morose now than he did on the phone. "It's actually bad."

"Is it a buzz cut?" Noya asked as he threw his coat on the rack, along with his gym bag. It was his turn to do the washing this week, but he could start that after dinner. Hopefully.

“No, no...my head’s too weirdly shaped for that." 

Noya fought the urge to roll his eyes as he barreled through the hall and past the tiny living room. "Then just let me -“

There was _someone_ in their kitchen. Someone with Asahi’s broad shoulders, semi-permanent worry lines, and lumpy dark blue sweater. He stared back at Noya with eyes darting around, bottom lip between his teeth. 

At some point, Noya forgot to breathe as his eyes wandered further up. No wonder he was feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

It was Asahi’s brown hair, but all similarities ended there. No loose bun, no waves, no more tiny curls at his nape that Noya sometimes twirled around his finger while they cuddled together. Instead, most of it was pushed back, ending just past his ears, made to look effortless but not completely unattended to. His bangs, usually tucked behind his ears or held down by a headband, were now artfully swept to the side. Even that one pesky strand that always fell across his cheekbones now rested at the tail of his left brow.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”Asahi asked, shrinking into himself and turning into the man Noya was familiar with again. “I don’t really…I don’t think I’ve had it this short, even when I was a freshman in high school. Junior high, maybe?”

“Shh.” Noya said, partly because he could hear his brain frying in time with the breaded pork in the background, and partly, _mostly,_ because he hasn’t seen Asahi with hair this short… _ever._ He’s only seen pictures of the scrawnier, sleepier first-year Asahi, but even then that hair wasn’t close to this. 

He stepped into the kitchen, legs feeling like jelly, right into Asahi’s space. He reached up, taking a few strands behind Asahi’s ear and feeling the softness between his fingers, marveling how light it all was now.

“Well, no wonder people were starin’.” Noya muttered, scrunching his nose at the thought. 

Asahi frowned, worry lines becoming even more prominent, bordering on permanent. “Is it really that bad?”

“No! It looks fucking great!” Noya exclaimed, jumping a little. “How’d this happen again? Pork’s burning, by the way.”

“Oh shit,” Asahi whipped around and turned his attention to the stove again. He made little ‘ahh’s’ of distress as he took the burned pork pieces away, discarding them on the chopping board. 

Noya couldn’t help but chuckle, pinching Asahi’s waist before hopping on the counter, peering at the stove beside him. The curry, now lazily bubbling away, looked just about done. Maybe two minutes more. 

“So how -“

“Not near the oil, please.” Asahi said, pushing Noya’s thigh away while he took another piece of breaded pork and laying it carefully on the pan.

“You’re deep frying, it won’t pop or anything. And besides, I’m next to the curry.”

Asahi sighed, recognizing an argument he couldn’t win. He watched the pork carefully this time, eyebrows scrunching together a bit.

“The guy was new. Something went wrong with the razor here.” Asahi touched a spot just past where his hair blended into the back of his neck. “It made this funny sound, like a…a _whirr!_ Kind of like that.”

Noya laughed, slapping his thigh and teetering precariously towards the simmering pot of curry. Asahi pushed him back slightly. 

“What sound was _that?_ “

“The sound it made! It was weird!" 

“No, no I meant…oh jeez, Suga was right. You really are starting to sound like me.”

Asahi’s lips quirked up as he turned the two slices of pork over. “Well, we do live together." 

“That’s what I told him.” Noya said, reaching over to turn the burner for the curry off. “But you’re okay? Didn’t get cut or anything?” He leaned forward, trying to get a look at Asahi’s nape.

“I’m fine,” Asahi reassured him. “But…yeah. He got a big part of my hair, and stared freaking out. I told him it was fine, to just cut it short if he had to. So…there.”

“Happy accident, then.” 

“Maybe,” Asahi frowned, taking the now crispy slices off the pan and onto a clean plate, turning the burner off. “Could you heat some rice, please? And get the pickled ginger in the ref? Second shelf.”

Noya watched as Asahi went about plating everything, shoulders slumped and head bowed down slightly. He hopped down the counter, heading for the refrigerator.

“If you don’t like it, we can just wait until it grows back.” Noya said in a softer voice, getting the jar of ginger and setting it on the counter gently. “Give or take six months? Maybe less?”

“Hopefully less,” Asahi said, running his fingers through his shorter bangs. 

“I have some snapbacks that’ll fit you, if you want?”

“Sure,” Asahi replied, slipping on some oven mittens and taking the pot from the stove, walking past Noya and carrying it to the living room table.

Noya sighed as he pressed the ‘reheat’ button on the rice cooker, waiting for the orange light, before trailing after his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” He caught the sleeve of Asahi’s sweater. “You’re really upset about it, aren’t you?”

Asahi sighed, placing the pot on the table before turning to Noya, still with that frown and those worry lines. “I’m just not used to it, I guess.”

Noya placed his hands on Asahi’s sides. “I know. Big change, right?”

He nodded. “Huge. And I liked that hair.”

“I know, you wouldn’t have kept it if you didn’t. But it’ll grow back, yeah? It’ll be all long again before you know it.”

Asahi reached up to fiddle with that pesky strand of hair, giving a loud huff so it would move away. It didn’t, settling right back where it was instead. “But it looks okay?”

“Absolutely.” Noya said, flashing Asahi a wide smile, one that he couldn't doubt. 

That seemed to be enough for now, because Asahi gave Noya a tiny smile in return. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Noya looked down at the table. “Dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm starving. This smells great.”

“But I've made this so many times before.”

Noya shrugged, letting his hands fall from Asahi’s sides to take one hand in his. “Still great.”

They ate dinner huddled close together, Asahi sharing about his work day while Noya talked about practice. He made sure to throw in some matching sound effects and hand gestures to amuse his boyfriend. Little by little, Noya watched as Asahi’s shoulders relaxed and his laugh came a little easier. By the time they washed the dishes, flicking some suds at each other, he looked comfortable in his own skin again. 

Now they were back in the living room, Asahi on the floor and Noya on the couch. Noya had his hands in Asahi’s hair again, gently massaging his scalp as they watched TV together. 

"You know I meant it, right?” Noya asked, pressing his fingers to a spot just behind Asahi’s ear, earning a contented sigh. “You look really, really good. Amazing, even. Fucking fantastic. 

Asahi made a slightly displeased sound. ”Now I'm not sure if you're making fun of me." 

Noya raised his eyebrow, his hands stilling in Asahi’s hair. “Huh. Really now?” 

In a split second decision, as these things usually started, he climbed off the couch and into Asahi’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs and hands coming to rest on his shoulders. 

"Would you want me to show you how much I like it instead?" Noya asked. 

Asahi could only look back at Noya with surprise. ”Show?” 

“Mhm," He said, leaning forward until the tips of their noses touched. “Last I heard I was pretty good at that.”

He heard Asahi take in a sharp breath, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Noya tracked the movement easily, feeling the familiar heat starting to settle into his skin.  

"And um..." Asahi cleared his throat, just as Noya felt his large, warm hands settle on his hips. “How would you do that, exactly?" 

Noya lips curled into a smirk, and he let one hand run slowly down his boyfriend’s chest, stopping right at the hem. ”Glad you asked.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk Asanoya/HQ with me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/incendiarywit_) and/or [Tumblr](http://in-cendiarywit.tumblr.com)!


End file.
